


Good Stead

by kingdra (aroceu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Future Fic, Gay Bar, M/M, Versatility, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>I am not using you</i>," Tetsurou insists, but Oikawa laughs and waves him down, kicks his foot lightly with the tip of his shoe.</p>
<p>"It's alright, I've already said yes," he says. "I'm curious to meet your friend who doesn't mind people showing up in jeans and a shirt to his wedding."</p>
<p>And it occurs to Tetsurou, finally, that Oikawa's aiming to <i>humiliate</i> him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Stead

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Emma and Kitten for helping me out with Japanese wedding technicalities - even then my familiarity with western weddings comes mostly from movies and shows and the like, because I've only been to one [western wedding], back in 2007. So I guess take the wedding accuracy of this with a grain of salt?
> 
> I hope you've all had a happy Valentine's Day! I was going to finish and post then, but I had other obligations u_u Hopefully this makes up for the lateness!!

Tetsurou is an excellent procrastinator. He is, in fact, the best at procrastinating - he's never met anyone who's done the craft better. Kenma always does his work and errands as soon as they're assigned to them, so he has more time to play games. Tetsurou doesn't know how he manages that, but that's probably because Tetsurou tells himself he's going to do things eventually, and then it's time and he's. Well, it's eventually now.

On any other weekend he would be taking his time in the club. There are attractive people everywhere - single, together, together and looking inviting - he pushes through the crowd, looking at a few yearningly. But are they the type to go to a wedding with him? The most important wedding of his young life, involving Tetsurou's other best friend and his boyfriend since practically high school?

(They only started dating a few years ago. Bokuto cried when Akaashi proposed.)

A lot of the people in this club are pushy and attractive and it's not what Tetsurou _wants_. He doesn't know what he's looking for, exactly - someone he won't mind spending the next twenty-four hours with. No one pauses him to give him a time of day, so he won't either. Kenma would say it's twisted logic. Bokuto would tell him that it's good that Tetsurou believes in himself.

He sighs and ends up at the bar, and, panting, asks the bartender for a drink. He wishes he could ask for an appropriate place to get a date. Like one of those fake reality shows. The thing is, he's had flings with plenty of people, and been on several dates and in quite a few relationships. But they never felt real to him, like he was still in elementary school and kids confessed to him and he'd accept and they'd hold hands and share some lunch until he told them he was bored. Or, if he was lucky, they'd break it off first.

The bartender gets him his drink, and Tetsurou says, "Thanks." He takes a deep swig and sighs. He can barely imagine it - going up to someone and asking, _hey, would you mind being my date to my best friend's wedding so he doesn't ditch his husband the whole time?_ But it's not like he can do that to anyone on the street. At least people in this club swing closer to his way.

He orders another drink. He's trying to spot the bodies in the crowd for someone he might try to go after - and, oh there's another one, in case that person doesn't work out - when a voice at his side says, "Never seen a guy like you here before."

Tetsurou turns. Standing next to him is someone with styled brown hair (it's _supposed_ to look messy, the guy would probably say) and a drink in his hand. Tetsurou feels like he should recognize him, but can't quite pinpoint it. Maybe he went to Nekoma?

"What's that supposed to mean," he says, instead.

The guy grins. "I mean, you're taller than me," he says. "And I've been with, like. A lot of people here." He gestures around. "But I'd remember if I was with you."

"I think I would remember you too." Tetsurou eyes him - he still can't place it, but it's also not that lit in the club, and honestly, if he were an old Nekoma classmate, it wouldn't matter.

The guy laughs. "I'm Tooru," he says - first name, like he likes to be this casual at clubs. He sticks out his hand like he hasn't been trying to flirt with Tetsurou.

And Tetsurou takes it like he hadn't noticed. "Kuroo Tetsurou," he replies, making eye contact.

Tooru smirks when he does. "Yeah, definitely haven't slept with you," he says. "Is this your first time here? Because I'd love to be the one to show you around."

"You are truly not light on your hints," Tetsurou says, but he's smiling, and Tooru laughs. "No, but I don't come very often. I'm usually - " playing drinking games with Bokuto " - hanging out with my other friends."

"Too good for us," Tooru teases, and Tetsurou nudges him lightly. "But I get that. I don't have a lot of friends around here because I'm not from Tokyo, and I'm usually busy with work. Weekends are the only times I can come out to places like these."

Well that resolves the Nekoma issue. But Tetsurou still can't remember why he knows Tooru. He doesn't mention it still, says, "If you show me around here, I can show you around Tokyo with my friends," and Tooru laughs.

Tetsurou finishes his drink and orders another one. Tooru does, too. He's got a light laugh that makes it hard for Tetsurou to tell if he's being good-natured or mocking most of the time, but it's sort of fun to try to figure it out.

He tries to scan the room for more people to think about asking to the wedding, but Tooru's the most interesting person in the room. Tetsurou should probably cut himself out of the conversation before he's in too deep, but Tooru takes a big swig and asks, "Have you been to the other bars like this in the city?"

"A couple." Tetsurou remembers Bokuto dragging him to a few, one of which was a couples' bar and Bokuto had felt bad because he'd brought Akaashi and Kenma too. Kenma refused to dance with Tetsurou, even when Tetsurou pouted. "I feel like I need to frequent more."

"And again," says Tooru. "If you ever need someone to guide you around."

"You're my honorary tour guide." Tetsurou smirks.

"I can't promise you I'd do a great job at it," Tooru admits. "I'd probably just show you all the places I made out with people."

"I could do the same," says Tetsurou, "but we'll have to go back to my apartment. And my old high school. And probably my bedroom back at home, but my mom won't like that."

Tooru laughs.

"I wasn't going to come today because this week has been so tiring," he says. "But I'm glad I did."

Tetsurou says, "We've just met, you can't pull big lines like that on me already," and Tooru laughs again.

He brushes the back of his hand against Tetsurou's hip. It's hard to say if it's intentional, but Tetsurou notices the way he picks up his drink again, a little lopsidedly, like the path going back up hadn't been the most convenient. But it could be Tetsurou projecting - even under the dim lights, Tooru's shiny lips have drawn his gaze to them.

He quickly glances away when Tooru turns to him again, putting his cup on the counter.

There's a glint in his eye.

"Wanna dance?" he asks.

Tetsurou would say no. He has to find a real, proper date by the end of the night - not a flirty, actually handsome bastard who, if they were in middle school again, confessed to him, Tetsurou would say yes to immediately because he doesn't seem like the type of guy Tetsurou would get bored with easily. But.

But Tooru has his hand on Tetsurou's hip again, this time very intentionally, preening toward Tetsurou in a way that, well. The night's still young, and Tooru's hot.

"Sure," he says, and Tooru grins in satisfaction.

He keeps his hand on Tetsurou's hip as they go out to the dance floor. The music speeds up as they do, and Tooru lets him go. Except - it's like he lets everything else go, zoning into his own world. Tetsurou wouldn't have pinned him the type to actually be into dancing, but Tooru does these body waves, rolls with his hips, like he _knows_ the kind of effect it has on everyone else watching, Tetsurou included. No wonder he's slept with so many people.

Tetsurou dances with people he knows and doesn't know. It's a good thing Tooru kind of falls in both categories. He gets himself close to Tooru, so that they're face-to-face, chest-to-chest, feet bumping into each other.

"You know exactly how dirty you're being," Tetsurou states.

When Tooru laughs, he can practically feel it. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he says, as he begins to work his body into Tetsurou's.

It's disgusting. Tetsurou would be staring if he weren't involved. He grinds his hips, puts his hands above his head, and Tooru does the same. The entire bar smells like alcohol and different kinds of smoke, but Tooru just. Smells like sweat and a little bit of the hard liquor he'd been having before, with a hint of sweetness. It gets lost easily in the masses, but when Tetsurou leans in he can feel it again.

"You dance like you've had lessons," he shouts into Tooru's ear, and Tooru pulls back.

"I've been pretty athletic for most of my life," he says.

"Well that explains it."

Tooru winks and grinds the side of his hip into Tetsurou's. Tetsurou does the same, and when Tooru looks at him again Tetsurou almost expects him to put his hands on Tetsurou's shoulders.

Their bodies bump and latch and don't let go of each other; soon enough, Tetsurou knows that the sweat on his forehead isn't just from the closeness of everyone else. The lights blur, a little, but that's just some of the alcohol getting to him. He laughs, and Tooru's mouth is wide open like he's laughing, too. Tetsurou's body feels like it's on fire, and Tooru's just pushing him to be even hotter.

Something pushes at his back - he steps on Tooru's feet, says, "Sorry," but Tooru shakes his head and jostles their shoulders together. Tetsurou's chin brushes across his cheek.

Then Tooru's leaning up, mouth half-open, and Tetsurou - well, the lights behind his eyes blink and blink until he's closed and so has his mouth, on Tooru's bottom lip. Tooru bites at him and licks and it hardly a surprise that he uses his tongue like that. Most people don't go for the tongue right away. Tetsurou presses back eagerly.

He doesn't know how long he's been hard. When he reaches around to squeeze Tooru's ass, Tooru lets out a little sound into his mouth and pulls back. He's sort of grinning, also sort of looking offended.

"What are you doing?" he says.

Tetsurou still has his hand there. Tooru hasn't tried to move it away. "You know what I'm doing," Tetsurou says.

"Mm," Tooru says, and goes in to kiss him again. The air is hazy and Tetsurou just wants to close his eyes, just wants to feel Tooru kissing into him again and again, pressing closer, roaring music in his ears, something hard against his thigh -

"We," says Tetsurou, when Tooru pulls back again. He doesn't expect to sound as slurred as he does, but he needs to get his thought out. "We need to take care of ourselves right away."

Tooru raises his eyebrows. "By ourselves?"

That doesn't sound right. Tetsurou frowns.

"No," he says.

Tooru's eyebrows go back to their normal place. "I'm glad we're on the same page," he says, and kisses the corner of Tetsurou's mouth. He giggles. "Ah, I missed."

"Do you want," Tetsurou says, and he tastes his mouth now, tastes Tooru, the sweet and light beer from his own mouth. But Tetsurou doubts either of them hold their alcohol well.

He says, "Mine?" and it sounds hoarser than he would've expected. But maybe that's a good thing, because Tooru's eyes flash and they flash _black_ and Tetsurou does his best to retain his dignity and not grind his dick into Tooru again.

Tooru says, "Definitely."

Tetsurou brings them outside. He doesn't really know how they manage their way through the crowd, except they do and then it's the cool summer night. A few other people are stumbling home drunk, in groups.

Tooru asks eagerly, "Do you live close?"

Tetsurou shakes his head.

Tooru looks put out for a second, before - "Taxi!" and his eyes light up like he'd just remembered that they existed.

Tetsurou giggles. He's so hard. "Would it be bad if we jerked each other off right here in the street?" he asks.

"You," says Tooru, and puts a finger on Tetsurou's chest. "I like the way you think. But we'd get arrested."

"But we'd get arrested," Tetsurou agrees, and they both pout.

A taxi comes around the corner then, and Tetsurou calls for it. They lump themselves in and Tetsurou gives the driver his address.

Tooru says, "Now that I know where you live I can come over whenever I want."

"Shut up and give me a kiss," Tetsurou says, so Tooru does.

He sits on Tetsurou's lap. It's kind of painful, the way Tooru's ass presses gently against his dick, and for a second he thinks that Tooru's not even aware of it until Tooru starts grinding down on him. His mouth is positively filthy in Tetsurou's mouth, tangling their tongues together, wandering down to leave marks on Tetsurou's neck and jaw.

Tetsurou says, "Do you actually want me to come while we're in a _taxi_."

Tooru laughs. "Maybe," he replies.

He kisses Tetsurou again, and it's noisy. It's noisy and Tetsurou's pretty sure he can feel the driver glare at them from the front but that doesn't matter because they're going to pay him, anyway, and Tooru's mouth is disgustingly hot on his own. He bites at Tetsurou's lips, chin, licks a stripe up his cheek. Tetsurou does the same, and when Tooru pulls back to pause, he nips at Tooru's nose with his teeth.

Tooru laughs. "What the hell," he says, and he still smells, tastes the same.

Tetsurou bucks his waist into him and Tooru gasps, instead.

They get off and pay the disgruntled cab driver. Tetsurou holds Tooru's hand on their way up to his apartment. Their boners are pretty obvious and they pass some people in the lobby. Tetsurou thinks about making out in front of them to disgust them even more, but he should probably save it for when they're up at his apartment.

Tooru kisses him again when they're in the elevator, wriggling his cardigan off and slinging it over both their shoulders. He presses Tetsurou against the wall and says, "What if we fucked right now."

"We could," Tetsurou agrees against his mouth.

They don't, though, and Tooru's doing something interesting with his tongue when they reach Tetsurou's floor. Tetsurou doesn't bother grabbing for his hand again, just leads them to his apartment and opens the door.

As soon as they're inside - door still ajar by an inch, and Tetsurou thinks hazily that he should close it - but Tooru's gazing around his apartment and, nah, Tetsurou's dick is too hard for this - he slams Tooru into the wall beside his kitchen.

It doesn't turn out quite as nicely as he'd expected it to because Tooru's head bangs against the wall and he winces and says, "Ow."

"Sorry," Tetsurou murmurs. He traces a finger along Tooru's collarbone. Tooru shivers.

"I'm blaming you if I got a concussion," he says.

Tetsurou kisses Tooru's neck. "That's fair," he says.

They make out against the patch of wall outside Tetsurou's kitchen, Tooru leaning into him and pressing their hips together like he's trying to remind Tetsurou how hard they both are. Tetsurou grins and ignores it; Tooru whines when he tugs his lips apart with his teeth again.

"Bedroom," Tooru breathes, and Tetsurou says, "Good idea."

They manage their way somehow, still kissing. Tetsurou can only feel the parts where he and Tooru are touching - but even then, the heat burns hardest at their mouths and his crotch. When they're in Tetsurou's bedroom, Tooru pushes him onto his bed and sits on his knees between Tetsurou's thighs. He starts taking his own shirt off.

Tetsurou scrunches his shirt off, too, kind of awkward from lying down. "How do you want to do this?" he asks, as Tooru throws his shirt aside.

And he'd been right - Tooru definitely looks athletic, despite how lithe he is. His shoulders are angled and broad, his muscles are tight and toned, and, hovering above Tetsurou, he looks like he's about to fuck him into the next century. Or. Something like that.

"Scratch that," Tetsurou says, when Tooru opens his mouth. Tooru pouts. "I want to blow you."

Tooru grins at this. "That's good," he says. "I want to blow you, too."

Tetsurou flips them over, so he's practically sitting on Tooru now. He thinks about facefucking him and - wow, maybe another time, somehow. But he turns himself around and opens Tooru's jeans wide, admires him from above.

"You sure get to work," Tooru says. He sounds amused, but Tetsurou feels his own pants start unbottoning from behind as well. One of Tooru's hands is cupping his ass, and Tetusrou rubs against him.

It's slightly difficult, from up here, but Tetsurou manages to get Tooru's underwear off anyway. Tooru's dick springs free and Tetsurou giggles at the sight. He wraps his fingers in a ring around him, starts stroking gently. His hands are more than big enough to get around him.

Tooru winces when Tetsurou loses some of the friction. Tetsurou spits in his hand. Tooru says, "God, you're really long."

"Why thank you." Tetsurou presses his cheek against Tooru's dick. He licks at it.

Tooru doesn't really respond. Tetsurou can feel him stroking across the tip of his own dick, figuring it out.

"If you want to blow me, then blow," he tells Tooru casually.

"Be patient."

"Are you stalling?"

"I am, in fact, not stalling." Tooru wraps his fingers around Tetsurou and tugs, gently. Tetsurou's a little embarrassed at feeling his own precome dribble into Tooru's palm, but Tooru uses that to swipe against him.

"You are most definitely stalling."

Tetsurou puts his mouth on Tooru's dick and starts sucking him off properly. He hears a sharp inhale from behind, before his own dick is in Tooru's wet mouth, and the gross, wet sounds echo around Tetsurou's room. Tetsurou loves it.

He focuses on Tooru's dick and his own. Licks down and up. Tooru shudders from behind him, and Tetsurou sucks loudly as well. He doesn't particularly care about coming first, but Tooru's really trying like he wants to see Tetsurou orgasm before he does, and Tetsurou's not the type of guy to give him that sort of satisfaction.

"You've got a really nice dick," Tetsurou says when he pops off. The pressure from Tooru's mouth might increase, a little, but Tetsurou doesn't let that throw him off.

Tooru says something around his own dick, maybe like, "I could say the same." It's hard to tell and the vibrations from Tooru's mouth runs like volts of electricity all over his body and Tetsurou tenses. He almost comes, and Tooru mouths at him like his cock is a particularly large piece of hard candy.

Tetsurou pulls off Tooru, and stares. It's mesmerizing, and Tetsurou runs his thumb over the tip, palm down the length, all the way to his balls. He feels Tooru groan against him but it doesn't make a difference; he strokes against Tooru's balls, licks at the base and back up, and Tooru makes a noise against Tetsurou's dick.

He comes, and Tetsurou watches with fascination as Tooru stains his thighs and some of Tetsurou's bed in streaks. Tooru's mouth gets hotter and wetter, like he's doing it out of revenge, and his fingers trace over Tetsurou's asshole - and then Tetsurou lets himself be pushed, through the haze, as he comes in Tooru's mouth.

Tetsurou's usually pretty proud of himself with how much energy he has after sex; but it must be the alcohol, because he feels like he's about to pass out. He crawls back so he's nearly face to face with Tooru, whose head is against his pillow.

"Can I stay the night?" Tooru murmurs. He seems to be in a similar state.

Now that they're in the light, Tetsurou thinks - at least for a second - where he might recognize Tooru from. But it's gone in the instant he blinks again.

"Mm, goodnight," he says instead, and closes his eyes, falls asleep almost immediately.

*

Tetsurou wakes up the next morning to something hard under his head.

"Ow," he groans, and lifts himself up. He pries his eyes open - they're stuck together with sleep. It takes a moment for him to rub them, before he can see clearly. And comprehend clearly.

There's a half-naked guy in his bed. Tetsurou smiles - it's easy to see that he's hot, even if the bedroom light was off. Tetsurou remembers getting lucky last night. Despite the red spot on his arm and the ache on Tetsurou's cheeks from having slept there, it looks like it's been a good night.

And then -

"Fuck," Tetsurou says out loud.

It's Bokuto's wedding day. It's Bokuto and Akaashi's wedding day, and he hadn't gotten a date yesterday at all. He was _supposed_ to. He's supposed to let Bokuto and Akaashi have their day while Tetsurou brought along some guy to enjoy the free refreshments and possibly make out with during the reception.

Instead, he has this -

The guy wakes up. He'd introduced himself as Tooru yesterday, but he looks familiar. He's been looking familiar, and Tetsurou doesn't know why. Even if he'd been a high school classmate, it's been so long since high school.

Tooru opens his eyes and smirks when he sees Tetsurou, hovering above him. Tetsurou's half-naked, too, and kind of hard.

"Hello," he says, eyes crinkling. And also going over Tetsurou up and down. "Are we going to have morning sex?"

"I," says Tetsurou, and stops.

Because even though he had gotten sidetracked on asking someone to the wedding, he still has someone here. In his bed. Who'd enjoyed him well enough last night to both dance and sleep with him.

That's _something_.

"How'd you feel about hanging out with me today?" he suggests.

Tooru raises an eyebrow. "If you mean banging all day, that's completely fine with me," he says. "Though I'll probably need to get back to my place by the end of the night. Weekdays and all."

"No, I mean." Tetsurou bites his lip.

He watches Tooru, looking pretty comfortable in his bed. Tetsurou's mind is racing - _where have I seen this guy before?_ \- but it's also running in the other direction, where Bokuto and Akaashi are, waiting for him to be one of the best men.

"So you're not busy today?" he says instead.

Tooru says, "No. Why?"

"Because, er," says Tetsurou, and cringes before he even says it. "I actually need - was looking for a date to my friend's wedding yester - er, today - well, the wedding's today - that's why I was at the bar yesterday. And got distracted," he mutters to himself.

Tooru's eyebrows go even higher. "You wanted to ask me to your friend's wedding yesterday," he states.

"Well I wasn't _planning_ to," says Tetsurou. "I wasn't actually - I would've asked someone else, but - "

"So you weren't going to ask me yesterday."

Tetsurou scratches the back of his head. "This sounds bad," he admits. "I mean, I just need a date in general, and it would be really - _really really really_ \- nice if. You wanted to help out, or whatever."

"Are you saying I'm not your first choice?"

It is so hard to tell if Tooru's being genuine or not, but it's ten in the morning and the ceremony starts at _noon_ and there's no time to fuck around. Tetsurou has a tux for himself even though Bokuto had told him that anyone could show up in casual clothes - so Tooru's outfit from last night, though strewn on the ground and probably smelling of alcohol and sweat, at least looks nice.

"You're my first choice _now_ ," Tetsurou says, and actually collapses on his bed, knees first, like he's practically begging.

"Why can't you go alone?" Tooru asks.

" _Because_ ," Tetsurou emphasizes. "I promised him I'd come with a date, and if I don't he's gonna feel sorry for me and hang around me all night, and I can't let him do that at his own damn wedding, much less for me."

Tooru watches him. His gaze is calculating, like he's trying to figure out the advantages and disadvantages of going with him. Tetsurou stares back - this look is so familiar, even though he hasn't seen it in person, _where_ -

Dread drops in his stomach the moment Oikawa smiles and says, "Alright, I'll go."

"Holy fuck," Tetsurou says.

Oikawa's about to sit up when he says this. Oikawa sighs, falls back. "Now what?"

"You're." But he'd been flirting with him all night. Tetsurou had given him a _blowjob_.

Oikawa was on tv for _four years_.

"You're Oikawa Tooru," Tetsurou says.

Oikawa's eyes widen, but the rest of his face stills. "Yeah? So?"

"Oh my god." Tetsurou puts a hand to his forehead. "Oh my god. I can't believe this."

"What?" Oikawa frowns, and tilts his head to the side. "Do I know you? Even though I know I don't - I think we had that conversation last night - "

"You don't know me because you never came to Tokyo for a high school volleyball tournament," says Tetsurou.

This snaps Oikawa into a steely gaze that disappears in an instant. An expression on his face that - yes, this one's familiar, this is the one that Tetsurou's seen on tv screens when he was still in high school - settles. Like he's satisfied.

"Oh," Oikawa says. "So you know about my time in high school."

"I was on the volleyball team of a high school near here," Tetsurou says. "Our rival was the one who beat you."

Oikawa's face keeps flashing through expressions Tetsurou's never seen before. Then again, he'd only seen Oikawa at flirtation and then sensual level all last night, so. Maybe Oikawa's the kind of guy who doesn't like remembering his high school days.

"So you were from Nekoma," says Oikawa. "And you know about our little old crow friends. Well. That's certainly interesting."

"Right," Tetsurou mutters, and then turns away. At least Oikawa had agreed to go with him. And they do get along well, aside from the weird fact that Tetsurou sort of knows him. It can't be too terrible.

"You can go in your clothes from last night," he tells Oikawa, as Oikawa slides out of his bed and starts to put his clothes on. "My friend won't mind."

"Really? Are you sure?"

Tetsurou nods. "He's cool. It should be fine." He and Oikawa can go to the wedding, talk a bit, and then pretend this never happened. Maybe, if things go well enough, they can exchange numbers and fuck around for a bit in the future. Unless Oikawa doesn't want to, which wouldn't surprise him, considering the current situation.

Oikawa puts his clothes on, and Tetsurou does the same. As Oikawa watches him slip his underwear on, he says, "So. You played volleyball too."

Tetsurou glances behind him as he shuffles his dress shirt on. "Yeah?"

"What position?"

"Middle blocker. I was captain, too."

"Really," Oikawa says dryly.

He's still watching when Tetsurou has his vest and jacket on, even though it's the summer. Bokuto had said that he wanted a summer wedding because he wanted a tuxedo that came with a pair of shorts. No one wanted to tell him no.

"We should go soon," Tetsurou says, when he's all ready. He starts toward the door, before, "Goddammit, we didn't even close the door last night." Then he feels around his clothes. "And I don't have any of my things."

Tooru watches him as he goes to the discarded jackets in the living room. He jokes, "What, not going to treat me to a meal first?"

Tetsurou doesn't take the bait. He needs to find his phone - he starts shuffling through his jacket from last night - and points out the door. "You can get water if you want," he says.

He hears Oikawa huff, but shuffle out. Tetsurou finds his phone - he's missed quite a few calls and texts.
    
    
    bro, dont forget that u need to have a speech prepared for the reception!!
    
    
    well u dont HAVE to
    
    
    actually, fuk it, u can make it up when u get there if u want
    
    
    keiji jst told me to remind u lol

Tetsurou's insides jump - that had been from earlier this morning.
    
    
    aight i gotcha ill see what i can do. also date is secured in case u were wondering.
    
    
      
    
    fuckin awesome dude!!!! cant wait to meet em :D

He pockets his phone away - Bokuto's surely heard of Oikawa as well, but it shouldn't be a big deal. He generally likes everyone, and Akaashi. Well, Akaashi tolerates people at the very least. Tetsurou doesn't know why he's so worried.

Oikawa comes in with a glass of water and a banana then, and watches Tetsurou still on the ground. "You said we're leaving soon?" he says.

Tetsurou regains his composure. He stands up and clears his throat, rubs his hands on his thighs. "Yeah," he says. "I'll call a cab."

He does, and they sit around Tetsurou's living room, waiting for it. Tetsurou kind of wishes he hadn't said anything about recognizing Oikawa - Oikawa was famous when he was in high school, and that's about it. The only reason Tetsurou and the rest of the Nekoma team had watched the Miyagi news stations were to see how Karasuno was doing. It's not his fault that he knows what Oikawa looks like and the reputation he used to hold.

Tetsurou crosses his arms, stares somewhere past Oikawa's shoulder. Oikawa eats his banana.

"It would've been funnier if _I_ knew who _you_ were," he says, after taking a bite.

Tetsurou meets his eyes.

"Yes," he says dryly. "It would be."

Oikawa finishes eating and throws the peel in Tetsurou's trash can. "Oh, c'mon, lighten up," he says. "You're going to be the only person there who knows me, right?"

"Er," says Tetsurou. "Well. Bokuto and his husband were on the volleyball team on their high school, too - actually, I think we're all in the same year..."

"Well that just makes things more interesting." Oikawa finishes his water, too.

This wasn't how Tetsurou had pictured the morning of going to his best friend's wedding to be - Oikawa in his cardigan and trousers standing in the middle of his apartment. But he _is_ a hot date, and. They get along well, he reminds himself.

Still, someone might ask him how they met, and Tetsurou's sure that no one - at least, anyone who knows him - wouldn't be surprised if he said that he just waited until the last day. But it'd all been an accident - coming into this _without_ someone whom Bokuto was vaguely familiar with would be a better situation.

Bokuto will understand. Tetsurou settles on this idea just as the apartment front desk buzzes in and tells him that their taxi is here.

Oikawa strolls along, hands in his pockets. "It's been a while since I've been to a wedding," he says.

"Me too," says Tetsurou. And the atmosphere sort of feels like yesterday, except. Not really.

He clears his throat. "I think they're the first of my friends to get married. But that doesn't surprise me."

"Does it." Oikawa sounds amused. "Iwa-chan keeps telling me about settling down, but he hasn't settled down yet either."

"I dunno," agrees Tetsurou. "It's hard, finding someone who you want to stay with ."

"Yeah," Oikawa agrees.

They make their way to the taxi, and Tetsurou gives the driver the address of the hotel. At least this time he and Oikawa aren't making out and disturbing the ride. But Tetsurou would probably prefer that - well, it's difficult to quantify that now, now that he knows who Oikawa is.

Oikawa hums and stares out the window.

Tetsurou says casually, "If I ever get married, I'm getting married at Tokyo Disney."

"Yeah?" Oikawa laughs. "That sounds like a good idea."

And because Tetsurou's a good person, he adds, "You're serious about you not having any plans today, right? Because this isn't - well, it _is_ urgent, but I don't want to interfere with your schedule - "

"It's perfectly fine." Oikawa's voice is suspiciously calm. "I'm okay with being used, don't worry."

"I - _excuse me_?"

"You were looking for someone to use yesterday anyway," Oikawa says cheerfully.

Tetsurou sputters.

"I - I was not planning on using _anybody_. I was going to ask for permission!"

"You did ask for my permission," says Oikawa.

Tetsurou stares.

"To use me."

" _I am not using you_ ," Tetsurou insists, but Oikawa laughs and waves him down, kicks his foot lightly with the tip of his shoe.

"It's alright, I've already said yes," he says. "I'm curious to meet your friend who doesn't mind people showing up in jeans and a shirt to his wedding."

And it occurs to Tetsurou, finally, that Oikawa's aiming to _humiliate_ him.

Well, it's too late now. And Bokuto doesn't take anything seriously - he'll surprise Oikawa with how easygoing he is, and Tetsurou will win this. Oikawa will have a good time and so will Tetsurou and they'll be two hot guys at a party. It'll be fine.

Tetsurou remains the epitome of composure when they get to the hotel, make their way past the ushers and receptionists. The set up is ridiculously simplistic, but also decorative in the white and black pews and some weird centerpiece up front.

They're actually pretty early - there are only a handful of people Tetsurou doesn't recognize already, so they're probably family. Tetsurou asks where Bokuto and Akaashi are, and one of them points them toward the back.

Oikawa trails behind as he heads where they'd pointed. "Mind if I come along?" he says.

There's something dangerous in his voice that makes it sound like Oikawa would probably mess with the people here if Tetsurou left him alone. "Yes," Tetsurou says, firmly, and Oikawa follows as they go to where the grooms are getting ready.

Bokuto looks fantastic in his black and white tux, going well with his streaked dyed hair that he has pulled into a bun, for now. "Dude!" he says when he spots Tetsurou, and they run to each other for a hug.

Tetsurou laughs as he pulls away. "You look awesome," he says, and glances at Bokuto's hair. "Are you going to wear that to the ceremony?"

"No." Bokuto pouts. "No one would let me."

"It's too casual," says everyone in the room, including Akaashi. Bokuto mocks them talking with his hand, and Tetsurou grins.

Akaashi comes over and peers behind Tetsurou. Bokuto's attention shifts, too. "Who's that?" Akaashi asks, although his eyes are narrowed like he knows exactly who it is.

Tetsurou opens his mouth, but Oikawa's too fast.

"I'm Oikawa Tooru," he says, springing out from behind and sticking out his hand. "I'm Kuroo's boyfriend."

Akaashi stares at Tetsurou so hard that Tetsurou's pretty sure he can burn a hole in his head. Tetsurou's seen him nearly do that before.

He glances at Oikawa quickly, too. Oikawa's got a big smile on that Tetsurou doesn't believe. It's hard to know if Bokuto or Akaashi do - Akaashi's forehead is crinkled like he's thinking about something else.

Bokuto exclaims, "Kuroo, you're dating _this_ guy? Did you know that he used to be famous?"

"Yeah." Kuroo stares at Oikawa again. Oikawa is completely ignoring him. "I'm dating him."

"That's so cool," Bokuto says eagerly. Then, turning back to Oikawa, "You were such a good setter when you were in high school - I didn't watch all of your games, but man, when I did. Whoosh! You were so fast, and so good. Not as good as Akaashi was here," and he nudges his husband. Then he leans in and whispers loudly, "But I have to say that. I'm marrying him."

"Shut up, Koutarou," says Akaashi, and pulls him back by the collar.

Oikawa stiffens when he casts his gaze on Akaashi. And Akaashi looks at Tetsurou, too, which is even more jarring.

"You have an interesting taste in boyfriends, Kuroo," he says.

Tetsurou tries to hold contact. "I can say the same about you."

Bokuto's laugh is loud. "But I'm sure they click in some way like me and you do, Keiji," he says, and slides over to take Akaashi's hand.

Akaashi's eyes soften. He kisses Bokuto's cheek and says, "Yeah." Then, turning back to Oikawa and Tetsurou, "Well, I do have to say that you," and he shifts to Oikawa, who's still holding that very fake smile, "were an impressive player back in your high school days."

"Thank you," says Oikawa.

Akaashi turns to Tetsurou now. "And I'm glad you're dating someone like him," he says. "To bring to our wedding."

Tetsurou tries not to read too much into his tone. "Yeah," he says.

"Now," says Akaashi, and starts pulling Bokuto away. He's still holding his hand. "Take your hair out of that, Koutarou, we're going to go out soon."

"I don't get why I can't wear my hair like this," Bokuto whines. "I'm wearing _shorts_ to the ceremony. _Shorts_."

They hear Akaashi start to lecture him on how he didn't want Bokuto wearing shorts in the first place, as they head out. But Tetsurou has other things in mind when he pulls Oikawa back into the chapel.

"What was that?" he snaps.

"What was what?" Oikawa blinks innocently.

Tetsurou would shove him against the wall, except that would attract attention, and - well, it kind of reminds him of last night, too.

"You are not my _boyfriend_ ," he says. "You know that."

"Hm." Oikawa looks at his nails. "But nobody else does."

"I was going to explain to them how we met! It would've been fine, but now they think we're - a _thing_."

"Your other friend doesn't seem to," Oikawa points out.

Tetsurou sighs. He puts his hand to his forehead - "He was _worried_ ," he says. "I don't know what Akaashi was worried about." But he has a suspicion, if Bokuto is more predictable than Tetsurou thought.

"It's fine." And Oikawa takes his hand too, which is weird because - well, Tetsurou's only ever felt it on his shoulders and his dick, not so intimately like this. It's like Oikawa's trying to mimic what Akaashi had done to Bokuto before, and Oikawa's smile is sly like he is.

"I'm your date," he says. "Your _boyfriend_ now. Boy, I sure hope no one asks us to make out for proof."

"Yeah," Tetsurou mutters. "You hope."

They sit at the front pews; even though Tetsurou's a best man, Bokuto had persuaded Akaashi and his parents that no one else except them had to get pampered. It's hard to say if that'd been a good idea - Bokuto's a handful to pamper, but he's a _handful to pamper_. Akaashi and everyone else are probably more fed up than he is with the pinching and needling.

People start trickling in. Glancing around, Tetsurou notices that the whole ceremony is very _them_ \- an even number of people are in jeans and dresses and t-shirts and tuxes each. Oikawa blends right in.

Tetsurou tugs at his collar. They're sitting up front, so Tetsurou can go up when the time comes. "Should've worn a t-shirt," Oikawa mutters, leaning towards him.

"Shut up," Tetsurou replies. "I had this rented out a week ago."

"Should've worn a t-shirt," Oikawa lowly sings again, and Tetsurou playfully shoves him out of his space.

He puts his arm around Tetsurou, who tries to pull away. "Wait, no, I need to be the one doing that," he says.

"Why?" Oikawa's hand is trailing up his shoulder.

Tetsurou yanks his hand down. "Because you're _my_ date," he says. "I'm the one who brought you here." And he proceeds to put his arm around Oikawa this time.

Oikawa pushes _him_ off, and says, "No, I suggested it!" Tetsurou says, "Yeah, but I asked you to be here," and Oikawa shoots back, "And I said yes to that," and while that's going on, their arms and hands are getting in the way of each other until they end up batting each other's hands away, back and forth from each other.

Then the organ starts, and they both put their hands in their laps. People might've noticed; then again, no one's going to stare all the way up at the front of the pews when Bokuto's already out standing there. He grins at Tetsurou - his hair is out of his bun from before, springing up like it had in high school. Tetsurou goes to join him up there.

"Sorry about that," he whispers, but Bokuto shakes his head.

"Nah. You and your boyfriend got your cutesy romance thing going on," he says.

Tetsurou mutters, "Yeah," and glares at Oikawa from the corner of his eye. Oikawa looks affronted. Tetsurou chooses to ignore it.

He gazes around the rest of the pews, as the minister starts talking about love and Bokuto and Akaashi and all that. It takes a moment for the second lump of dread to drop into the pit of his stomach, today.

Because he and Oikawa had been sitting in the front, so of course they hadn't noticed. And of course Bokuto hadn't had the sense to tell him or show him the guest list before. Not that Tetsurou can actually blame him - Bokuto had invited everyone from Tetsurou's old high school volleyball team here, so he should've only assumed.

He leans over and hisses. "You didn't tell me you invited everyone who used to be in Karasuno here!"

"Oh didn't I?" Bokuto beams. Hinata's jumping up and down, waving from the back. He's standing next to Kenma, who's playing on a handheld - if Tetsurou had a mic, he'd yell at him to stop playing it - and Kageyama, who looks kind of stiff in the tux he's wearing. Hinata, on the other hand, is in a colorful vest and shorts. Bokuto waves back, before the minister bats his hand down.

Oikawa's still facing toward them. If he turned around - well, it's been a while since high school. A guy can't hold a grudge for _that_ long. Even if it, as far as Tetsurou knows at least, crushed his hopes and dreams of seven years.

It won't be that bad.

Oikawa smirks at him and Tetsurou returns the gesture. He knows that hoping that Oikawa won't turn around won't do any good - they'll have the reception after this, and while the thought of tugging Oikawa out as soon as possible runs through his mind, it won't be fair to Bokuto and Akaashi and he could just be overestimating Oikawa's dramatics. Maybe he won't be dramatic at all. Maybe, by some miracle, he's forgotten everything about Karasuno High School.

Maybe he smiles too harshly at Oikawa this time, because Oikawa blinks in surprise.

The music gets even louder and more dramatic. The doors to the chapel open, and in comes Akaashi, with his mother on his arm. He's smiling, and it's one of those rare ones that Tetsurou has only caught a handful of times, whenever he's looking at Bokuto and Bokuto isn't paying much attention, gets soup on his nose and Akaashi turns away and he looks like that.

Today he's looking at Bokuto like this, head-on. And Tetsurou can feel Bokuto literally bouncing on his feet right next to him - it's even more prominent when Akaashi kisses his mother on the cheek before coming up to joining him.

He hears Bokuto whisper, "You look amazing."

"You saw me like this just fifteen minutes ago," Akaashi says, but he's still smiling. They're holding hands and leaning their faces into each other. Tetsurou swells with pride.

When he looks at the audience again, he sees that Oikawa's gaze is fixated on him. Not on the happy couple. But when their eyes meet, there's something genuine about the way Oikawa's looking at him.

Tetsurou sticks his tongue out. Oikawa breaks and rolls his eyes.

The minister starts speaking again. Tetsurou pays attention only half the time - Oikawa now has his fingers around his lips, waggling his tongue between them. Tetsurou tries not to grin.

Oikawa mimes giving a blowjob, and winks.

"You're gross," Tetsurou mouths.

"You're gross too," Oikawa mouths back. He drops his gaze to Tetsurou's crotch - very much on purpose - but maybe he'd expected Tetsurou to get hard, because he raises his eyebrows like he's disappointed.

Tetsurou hears giggling and sees that Bokuto's been watching, at least a part of it. Akaashi lightly hits Bokuto on the side to get him to pay attention.

Bokuto and Akaashi say their vows (Tetsurou had tried to help Bokuto write his, but they'd been high and he ended up singing a bunch of American songs instead) and then the minister tells them they can kiss. They do, chastely - then Bokuto swings them around and dips Akaashi in his arms.

Akaashi says, "You're going to drop me," and Bokuto promises, "No I'm not," and they kiss again.

Everyone claps. Tetsurou has to break his silent conversation with Oikawa because he's watching and _maybe_ there's a tear in his eye. He doesn't know how it got there. He wipes it, but another comes.

As people start getting up from the pews to congratulate them, Bokuto turns to Tetsurou right away. "Oh my god, Kuroo, are you _crying_?" he says. He laughs, pulls Tetsurou into an embrace.

Tetsurou sniffles into his shoulder. "Of course I am, you're all grown up now! My best bud... marrying his other best friend..."

"I did, didn't I?" Bokuto grins and tries to reach for Akaashi, but Akaashi's too wrapped up in a hug from his family. Bokuto looks at them fondly.

Oikawa comes up and starts to tug Tetsurou away from Bokuto. Tetsurou wants to protest, but Oikawa says, "Here, I'll take care of him."

Bokuto winks. "Yeah you will." Then he leans into Tetsurou and says, "I like this guy."

"Of course you do," Tetsurou grumbles. But he's still too proud of Bokuto and Akaashi to really mean it.

Oikawa hugs him too. He's not as solid as Bokuto, but it's still kind of nice. Tetsurou bawls and wipes his nose on Oikawa's wrinkly cardigan and Oikawa says, "I wouldn't have pinned you to be such a crybaby."

"Let's see how _you_ are when your best friend gets married!"

"You've got a fair point," Oikawa says, and pats Tetsurou on the back again.

A second later and Oikawa's hand stops, even though Tetsurou's practically burrowed into his neck and his hair is all over Oikawa's face, probably. Actually, Oikawa's entire body freezes.

"Shrimpy-kun," Tetsurou hears his voice say.

Tetsurou tears himself away immediately. Hinata's standing there, along with Kenma, presumably about to give their congratulations. Hinata squawks at the sight and sound of Oikawa, and nearly falls over.

"Oikawa-san," he exclaims. "What are you doing here?"

Oikawa's smile is so fake that Tetsurou kind of wants to punch him for it. "What are you doing here," he echoes.

"We," says Kageyama, and Oikawa's head whips around so fast that it looks like he could've broken it. Shrimpy-kun and his hair at least stands out, so Tetsurou's not too surprised that Oikawa hadn't noticed Kageyama at first, "were invited."

"Yeah!" Hinata puts in. "So what are _you_ doing here, Oikawa-san? Do you know Bokuto-san too?"

Good lord.

"It just so happens," says Oikawa, and sidles up to Tetsurou, "that I happen to be dating the best man."

All eyes fall on Tetsurou. Kenma had put his handheld away back when the minister had announced for Akaashi and Bokuto to kiss, but he stares at Tetsurou with the same amount of concentration that he would playing a game.

Tetsurou drapes his arm around Oikawa. "Yes," he says dramatically. "Meet my new boyfriend."

"Kuroo-san." Hinata's voice has dropped to a loud whisper. "You're dating Oikawa-san?"

"I know, right?" Tetsurou smiles as widely as he can. He's still ignoring Kenma, who has his gaze fixed curiously on the both of them. "Aren't I just a lucky guy?"

"The luckiest," Oikawa says, and pokes Tetsurou on the nose.

Tetsurou laughs, loudly, and does the same to him. "You are just such a good boyfriend," he says.

"I am so glad," says Oikawa, smile as loud as Tetsurou's laugh had been, "that I agreed to come here instead of us spending the full day having sex like we usually do on Sundays."

Kageyama and Hinata look scarred. Tetsurou's pretty sure Kenma's eyebrows have disappeared into his hairline.

Bokuto says, "Ooh!" and maybe he's about to ask them for more details (he'd demanded full descriptions when Tetsurou had gotten laid for the first time - not like Tetsurou would've withheld telling him the full situation anyway), when Akaashi urges him out of the conversation and someone calls for the reception to start. They all start following the crowd.

Somehow, Kenma appears at Tetsurou's side.

"When did that happen?" he asks.

Tetsurou shifts. Kenma's usually good at reading people, but he doesn't sound particularly suspicious. Well, he and Oikawa had been doing some pretty obviously awful banter, but maybe that'd been sincere in its own way.

"A while ago?" he says to Kenma.

Kenma takes it. "Congratulations. I knew there was someone out there for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tetsurou says, but Kenma's slipped away to join Akaashi.

Tetsurou looks around. Oikawa's now walking with Kageyama and Hinata, not saying anything, just smiling at them.

Tetsurou hangs back to join him. Oikawa says, "This is so funny. It's just like a volleyball reunion."

"It's hilarious," says Tetsurou, and pulls him away by the sleeve.

They fall behind Kageyama and Hinata, who glance back before resuming a conversation they'd presumably stopped around Oikawa.

"Do not fuck this up for anyone," Tetsurou warns.

"Really," says Oikawa. His laugh isn't convincing. "What kind of person do you think I am? Just some people who happened to defeat me before I got a chance to crush my rivals when I was seventeen - oh, hello Refreshing-kun - " and they pass Sugawara, who scurries away " - happen to be in the same room as me. It's no big deal."

"Stick with me and be my boyfriend," Tetsurou warns.

"Oh, so now you're going to take it in full, just because you don't want me to start shit?"

Without warning, Tetsurou grabs ahold of Oikawa's chin and kisses him. It's funny, because Oikawa crumbles almost immediately. They're still standing in the middle of the chapel and people are making their way around them. Tetsurou licks at Oikawa's bottom lip, chews gently on the inside, and pulls away before Oikawa can get too into it.

Oikawa's eyes are glazed over. He blinks and whines, "Why'd you stop?"

"There will be more where that came from," says Tetsurou, "if you stick close to me."

"Yes, Kuroo-san," Oikawa chants, like he's trying to mock Hinata. Tetsurou rolls his eyes.

The reception is in a ballroom a few rooms away, with signs pointing there. Tetsurou picks up his name tag and his plus one, which he gives to Oikawa. It's a good thing he'd brought him, actually. Bokuto had taken him seriously.

They're sitting with Morisuke and Onaga and - is this on purpose, or - Kageyama and Hinata. Both of them are dubious as Oikawa and Tetsurou sit down. Oikawa doesn't break eye contact with Kageyama.

Morisuke looks alarmed.

"Long time no see," Tetsurou says, dragging his attention away. The last time they'd seen each other was at Bokuto's bachelor party a couple of weeks ago. But that had been an excuse for them to dick around for an entire evening.

Morisuke had drunken more than Tetsurou had seen him do before, hogged the karaoke mic for ten minutes, and then passed out right afterward. Tetsurou had woken up the next morning from a text from him that said, _I'm never doing that again._

"Yeah," Morisuke says, now, but he laughs, like he's remembering that as well.

Then he turns to Oikawa and says, "And you are...?" even though they'd watched all those videos from high school together.

Oikawa smiles at him. His head is tilted, eyes like a microscope zoning in around Morisuke's face. But Morisuke merely looks open and interested.

"Oikawa Tooru," he answers. "Perhaps you've heard of me if you played volleyball in high school."

"Right," says Morisuke, and glances at Tetsurou. "And you know Bokuto..."

Oikawa lets out a little laugh. "Actually, no," he says. "I've come as Kuroo's date."

And when Morisuke's head whips around to him, Tetsurou says in beat, "He's my boyfriend."

"That's quite the coincidence," says Morisuke.

Tetsurou and Oikawa laugh lightly. It's a little forced, and Tetsurou takes Oikawa's hand and puts them both on the table. "You have no idea," he says, and they look at each other with what Tetsurou hopes looks like love in their eyes. He presses a chaste kiss to Oikawa's lips.

Everyone gets settled and Tetsurou watches Bokuto and Akaashi at their table with their family, giggling with each other (mostly Bokuto, but Akaashi's smiling so it counts.) When he turns back to his own table he sees that Oikawa's trying to rope Kageyama into some sort of staring contest. He nudges him.

Oikawa doesn't look at him. "Yes?"

"I told you not to do anything."

"I'm not doing anything."

Tetsurou sighs. Oikawa's concentration is stubborn, so Tetsurou starts kissing at his neck instead. Oikawa doesn't respond until Tetsurou bites gently, then Oikawa squirms and Tetsurou lets off.

Oikawa murmurs to him, "Are you planning on fucking in the restroom later or do you just want to tease me?"

"Mm," is Tetsurou's only response, and he smiles when Oikawa glares just as someone calls for them to begin to eat.

Half the food is lavish, half the food is gourmet burgers and fries. Both Tetsurou and Oikawa head for the fancier food, as does Kageyama. They hear Hinata exclaim, "It's been so long since I've had a burger!" and Kageyama try to persuade him out of it.

Tetsurou spots Bokuto and Akaashi up at the front of the line. Once he's done gathering food on his own plate, he runs up ahead and rests a hand on Bokuto's back.

"I meant to say it earlier," he says, with his other hand planted on Akaashi's shoulder, "but congratulations, the both of you."

"I know," says Bokuto fondly. Then to Akaashi, pointing to Tetsurou, "Did you know that this guy cried?"

"I do know, I was there." Akaashi's still smiling. This is probably the longest he ever has, at least of what Tetsurou's seen.

He can feel the tears coming again. "Don't make your mouth hurt like that," he says to Akaashi.

Bokuto laughs, big and loud. Akaashi's eyebrows wrinkle in confusion and he starts to ask what Tetsurou means, but Bokuto just leans in and kisses him over the drinks. Tetsurou beams at the both of them before going back to look for Oikawa and his table.

Which, speaking of - he'd left Oikawa alone somewhere behind him. He should've probably thought that part through. He sees Oikawa with Hinata at another table of drinks, circling around Hinata like a bird circles its prey.

Tetsurou rushes over. Oikawa's saying, "But I'm sure you know what that's like," when Tetsurou arrives.

"Oikawa," Tetsurou says loudly, and Oikawa jolts around.

"Hi," he says, smiling big. "I was just giving Shrimpy-kun here some volleyball advice."

"Of course you were," says Tetsurou, though he doesn't doubt it. Word had gotten around to him back in high school how the majority of the Seijou third years had gotten volleyball scholarships to university. And Hinata, of course, had continued after he'd graduated, too.

Instead he tugs Oikawa by his sleeve and says, "Don't you want to sit down and eat?"

Oikawa says, "But I have more advice to give to Shrimpy-kun!"

"We can go to the restroom, later."

"What kind of promise is that?" Kenma appears there, looking between them.

Oikawa's eyes positively glint. "Well if that's how you want to play," he says. "Then yes, we can sit down."

They start away just as Tetsurou hears Kenma say, "Shouyou," and Hinata's relieved voice going, "Kenma!" So that's alright, too.

They get back to their table and start on their food. Tetsurou's in the middle of munching on a roll of sushi when Sawamura appears. Probably to greet them, but turns to Oikawa first.

"Oikawa," he says. "I thought I'd seen you earlier."

"And you too, Sawamura-kun." Oikawa delicately wipes his mouth with his napkin and then sticks out his hand. Sawamura takes it.

Tetsurou kind of wants to interrupt in case Oikawa breaks his fingers off.

"Well it's nice seeing you again." Sawamura's not making eye contact. He turns to Tetsurou, instead. "It looks like you two came together."

"We did," Tetsurou says.

Hinata, who's just come back to the table, puts in, "They're dating!"

"I see." And Sawamura does, at the both of them. "So? You met in university or something?"

"It's a funny story," starts Oikawa.

Tetsurou grabs a french fry from Hinata's plate and jams it in his mouth to shut him up. "We met by accident on the street," he says, because that's innocent. "We exchanged numbers, were interested in each other, and one thing led to another and now here we are."

Oikawa's finished chewing and swallowing the fry. "And now here we are," he says. He glares in Tetsurou's direction.

Sawamura's smiling. "I would've expected something more romantic," he says. "Or. Less romantic."

"We," says Tetsurou, and clasps Oikawa's full hand in his. Their fingers jam together but Tetsurou pretends it's comfortable. "Are very romantic."

Sawamura raises his eyebrows, so Oikawa sits in Tetsurou's lap. He's really big and long-limbed and Tetsurou does his best not to fall over.

"Open wide," says Tetsurou.

Oikawa opens his mouth. "Ahh," he enunciates, and Tetsurou feeds him a piece of sushi. Oikawa's mouth closes over it, and he looks proud of himself.

Tetsurou leans in. "You're not a _baby_ ," he whispers.

"You were feeding me!"

"Not like you're my infant! Like you're my boyfriend!"

Sawamura's still grinning at them. Tetsurou wonders if he's expecting more, when Azumane and Sugawara appear, and Sugawara says, "Daichi, please stop, you're embarrassing everyone in the room."

"Alright, alright." Sawamura pulls back. His smile looks genuine this time when he says, "It's nice seeing you again, Kuroo," and they return to a different table.

Tetsurou and Oikawa glance at each other.

"Was he just fucking with us?" Tetsurou asks.

Morisuke bursts into laughter. Even Onaga is chuckling to himself, though Hinata and Kageyama look as confused as Tetsurou feels.

Oikawa slips off Tetsurou's lap. "We met by accident on the street," he mumbles to Tetsurou.

"What! It's a very convincing story."

A while later, when Tetsurou's done eating and Kageyama and Hinata are scrambling up for their third servings, they all hear a clink of wine glasses at the front. Bokuto and Akaashi are up on the podium, Bokuto with the glass and chopsticks and Akaashi holding a bouquet of flowers with one hand and tapping on the microphone with the other. Bokuto doesn't stop hitting the wine glass until Akaashi pats him down.

"Ahem," says Akaashi, and the lingering conversations come to a halt as the room quiets. "We just wanted to thank you all for coming here and supporting us through all the years. Koutarou and I have known each other for a long time, but some of you we've known longer."

"Or not long enough!" Bokuto adds, and the audience chuckles.

"So," says Akaashi, taking control of the microphone again. Bokuto's now twirling the chopsticks in his hand. Akaashi gets him to stop that, too. "It's time for speeches - if you have any - and when that's done we'll go ahead and dance." His gaze wavers as he says the last part, but Bokuto grins and takes his hand.

"So you all better hurry so we can get to that!" he says, and they all laugh again.

Akaashi looks straight at Tetsurou, catching him by surprise. "By Koutarou's request," he says, and tosses the bouquet at him. "You're to go first."

Tetsurou wouldn't have expected less. But he lets out a little startled laugh as he catches the flowers and stands up. "Alright," he says, looking around his table. "What do I do with - uh."

He hands the bouquet off to Oikawa, and then goes up on stage. He sees Bokuto beaming at him, hands entangled with Akaashi's now. Even Oikawa is watching him expectantly over the flowers.

Tetsurou clears his throat.

"When I first started writing this, I considered writing a song. A rap," he clarifies, and the audience chuckles.

He hears Bokuto lean over to Akaashi and says, "I would know, I was there."

"But I was drunk off my ass and wouldn't have remembered in the morning," Tetsurou adds. Even more people laugh.

"That aside," Tetsurou continues. "I just want to thank you all for being here today, because the happiest couple in the universe honestly doesn't deserve any less than this, being surrounded by family and friends." And he smiles at Bokuto and Akaashi. Bokuto brings his hand to his chest, watching fixedly.

"Bokuto and I have never gone to the same school, the same workplace, or anything," says Tetsurou, "but it's not even a miracle that we're still friends. We looked for each other. We _liked_ being with each other. And then there's Akaashi," and he gestures to him, "who is in equal parts wonderful. Maybe even more so," and this time he laughs along with the audience.

"They've loved each other longer than they knew, I think," says Tetsurou, "so it's no wonder that I don't feel surprised being up here. And I guess I don't hope - " his gaze drifts to Oikawa " - that I'll have the exact same luck, but I. Think I'm pretty lucky with what I have right now."

The audience ohhs. It takes Tetsurou a second to realize that Oikawa's actually beaming at him, and another to remember that he only met Oikawa at a bar yesterday and they haven't even known each other for twenty-four hours.

"Anyway," he says, snapping back. He raises his wine glass, that he'd brought up with him. "Bro," he says, looking at Bokuto. Bokuto's eyes are big and shiny and he literally mouths the word back. "I believe in inevitability, because of you and Akaashi."

He drinks, and everyone joins him and claps. As he steps down the podium, Bokuto rushes to him right away.

"Dude," he says, and piles right into his arms. "That - was - _beautiful_!" He's sniffling into Tetsurou's arms. Tetsurou feels it when Bokuto wipes his nose on Tetsurou's shoulder.

"Hold off, I rented this," he says, but laughs as Bokuto pulls back.

Bokuto's eyes are red and his whole face is watery. "Your speech was so _good_ ," he says. "When did you write it?"

"Just now," Tetsurou admits, and both Bokuto and Akaashi laugh.

"That was admirable," Akaashi agrees, and pats Tetsurou's clean shoulder. "Thank you, Kuroo."

Tetsurou goes back to his table, but doesn't sit down; he comes behind Oikawa and says into his ear, "Wanna go to the restroom?" When Oikawa looks at him, he's grinning.

"Absolutely," says Oikawa.

He takes Tetsurou's hand when they walk out, and they find the restroom in a little alcove outside the ballroom. As they slot themselves into a stall, Oikawa says, "You really think you're lucky with me?"

"Oh, shut up," says Tetsurou.

Oikawa does, kissing lightly at the corner of his mouth, going along his chin to his collarbone. Tetsurou sighs as Oikawa starts to unbutton the bottom of his jacket, but then says, "We probably shouldn't take too long."

"Yeah," Oikawa agrees. He pulls away and goes eye to eye with Tetsurou. "How about I blow you?"

"Alright," Tetsurou agrees. "Want me to do the same?"

"Maybe when I've changed my clothes," says Oikawa. "You'll owe me. We can do that some other time."

Tetsurou grins. "Deal."

Oikawa gets to his knees, unbuttons Tetsurou's trousers, slides them and his underwear barely past his thigh. As soon as he has Tetsurou's dick in his mouth, Tetsurou sighs again. Oikawa works at him patiently with his mouth, suckling lightly, drawing him inch by inch, then popping off before Tetsurou's whole body has taken in the pleasure.

"That was a good speech," says Oikawa. A line of spit trails from Tetsurou's dick to his mouth. Tetsurou watches it.

"Thank you," he says dazedly. "By the way, what did you do with those flowers?"

Oikawa shrugs. "Handed them off to Tobio-chan," he says. "He'll probably need them."

Tetsurou chuckles. "What if he took that as a sign of affection from you?"

"Don't make me laugh," says Oikawa, and brings him into his mouth again.

His hands work at Tetsurou's base as his mouth is at his head, tongue gliding along the tip. Tetsurou flinches and moans; his hand is tangled into Oikawa's hair, and grabs, as Oikawa's mouth increases in pressure. Oikawa groans along his dick, vibrating, and his fingers graze along Tetsurou's balls. Tetsurou comes when Oikawa laughs into him.

"Good job," Tetsurou says, as Oikawa stands up.

"I do my best to deliver." Oikawa wipes at the stray come on his face. "We should get back before anyone starts wondering where we are."

Tetsurou says, "I have a feeling they know exactly where we are."

And when they get back, Bokuto turns to them and winks. Oikawa rolls his eyes, but Tetsurou sticks his tongue out and gives them the thumbs up.

Akaashi whispers, "Really?" as they pass by. Some family member is giving a speech now.

Bokuto nudges Akaashi. "It's cool, of course he's gonna get some after a speech like that," he says. "You have my permission," he says to Tetsurou.

"Thanks," Tetsurou says. He high-fives Bokuto, goes to Akaashi for one as well. When Akaashi eyes his hand dubiously, Tetsurou says, "Don't worry, I washed it."

The rest of the speeches are sweet. Bokuto cries after every one. Tetsurou and Oikawa kick each other under the table, which quickly turns to Tetsurou snaking a socked toe up Oikawa's trousers and Oikawa starting to do the same. Morisuke and Onaga ignore them, and Hinata gets distracted between them and the speeches. Kageyama's been looking at them funny since they got back, though it's hard to say because he knows where they'd disappeared to for fifteen minutes or because of their feet.

"Tobio-chan~" Oikawa sings softly and his foot disappears from Tetsurou's ankle. Tetsurou kicks him for real.

Afterwards, Bokuto runs up to the stage after the last person giving a speech has gone off, and shouts into the microphone, "DANCE PARTY, let's kick it!" He points both index fingers at the disc jockey, who starts playing upbeat music.

From the side, Akaashi rolls his eyes, but lets Bokuto run back off and take him by the hand. The hotel workers are starting to push the tables out of the way, so everyone stands up from their chairs and starts heading toward the middle, and Bokuto and Akaashi.

Tetsurou spots Kenma starting to slink away. A second later he's right beside him and says, "No you don't."

"What." Kenma's already got his gaming device out.

"You're staying here and dancing with us," Tetsurou says cheekily.

Kenma frowns at him. "You know I don't like to," he says. "I'm going to play games."

"But it's Bokuto's _wedding_ ," says Tetsurou. "Don't you know how happy he'd be if he saw you dance?"

"He wouldn't notice if I didn't." And Kenma's already taken his handheld out.

Tetsurou takes it and pockets it. He ignores when Kenma yelps in protest. "Hinata and Kageyama are dancing," he points out. Hinata's mostly jumping up and down, bobbing to the music. Kageyama is shuffling on the heels of his feet, but at least he's doing something.

Kenma glances their way, which means he's considering it. Tetsurou grins. "I'll give your handheld back at the end of the day if you do," he says.

"Fine," Kenma grumbles, but goes to join them. Tetsurou passes by Tanaka and Nishinoya, who are doing some exaggerated square dance with each other.

He's stopped by Bokuto, even though he'd planned to go over to Oikawa. "You gonna dance with me or what?" Bokuto asks, with a grin.

Tetsurou grins back. "You know it."

He lets Bokuto take him by the hands and twirl him around dramatically. Bokuto laughs; Akaashi's busy dancing with Bokuto's mom, in a similar but less chaotic fashion.

Tetsurou dips Bokuto and they laugh again. A dirtier song starts playing, and Tetsurou brings Bokuto up so they can grind their chests together. The crowd's not even very big, but Bokuto can't stop laughing and Tetsurou shimmies into him anyway. From the side, Bokuto's mom and Akaashi are smiling at them, too.

Tetsurou's planning on turning Bokuto around to smack his ass when someone grabs his arm.

"Mind if I cut in?" asks Oikawa, slipping between them.

Usually it's pretty hard to get in when he and Bokuto are dancing. Tetsurou's pretty impressed that he managed it.

Drunk on adrenaline, Bokuto says, "Yeah!" and drifts over to Konoha, who's headbanging.

Tetsurou says, "What's up with you?"

"What's up with you," says Oikawa, though he doesn't sound serious. His smirk is lazy. "I thought I was your date."

"Ooh," Tetsurou teases. "Getting jealous?"

"Over the best man and groom? A little cliche, don't you think?"

He leans into Tetsurou almost like it's natural. Tetsurou takes his hand and rubs his hips into Oikawa's; in response, Oikawa rubs against him even harder. He doesn't do it with too much force, and Tetsurou suspects that he's basing on how they'd danced last night. Their hands are in the air and Tetsurou gets his shoulder into his.

"I keep forgetting what a good dancer you are," he says.

Oikawa turns around, throws his head back in laughter. "I'll make you remember," he says, and starts rubbing his ass against Tetsurou's crotch.

Tetsurou slaps his ass, rolling his body to the beat of the music. When Oikawa turns back around, he leans in again. Their noses brush, lips almost touch. It's static, even when Oikawa pulls away, closes his eyes and dances into the music again. Tetsurou watches.

Around them, Bokuto is grinding with every human being he can see. Even when he comes over to them, he says, "Can I dance with you, Oikawa?" Oikawa shoots Tetsurou a look.

"As long as my boyfriend doesn't mind," he says.

Tetsurou winks. "You know I don't."

Bokuto gets Oikawa to do all sorts of ridiculous dances, like discoing and skipping and some line dances Oikawa can't keep up with. When he's done, he pats Oikawa on the shoulder and says, "You should come over with Kuroo sometime!" He laughs as he goes to find someone else to harass.

"That was certainly," says Oikawa, as he breaks himself out of the bubble that had been him and Bokuto. "Unexpected."

"Yeah," says Tetsurou. Bokuto's suggestion has some weight in it. "He's like that."

They keep going, until a slow song starts playing. Everyone immediately sidelines from the ballroom floor as Akaashi kneels down to ask Bokuto to dance. Tetsurou can feel himself begin to cry again when Bokuto says yes.

Oikawa taps his shoulder. "I should probably go," he whispers. "I still have things to do today."

"Oh!" Tetsurou doesn't know what he'd expected - other pairs are starting to go out to dance. "Right, you should get on that." Then, "I'll walk you out."

They head toward the ballroom exit, finding a door leading out from the building on the other side from where they'd gone to the restroom. The air is humid and cool, and the sky is starting to turn a dark blue. In the parking lot, seeing Oikawa is louder than the sound of the door shutting.

"Well," says Oikawa, turning around. "I guess I'll."

"Yeah," says Tetsurou. "See you later...?"

"Oh, right." Oikawa puts his hand into his pocket. "We should exchange numbers."

"Ah."

They do, snapping photos of themselves. Oikawa says, "Smartphone, fancy," and Tetsurou says, "Shut up."

They hand their phones back to each other. Oikawa smiles this time, says, "See you, boyfriend."

Tetsurou chuckles to himself. "Yeah."

He leans in before he can help himself. Oikawa responds like maybe he'd hoped Tetsurou would. Their lips meet, the briefest they've ever been, and then they pull away.

Then Oikawa's hailing a cab on the corner, and Tetsurou watches him go.

When he turns around, he discovers that the door locks from the outside. Cursing under his breath, he goes back in through the hotel entrance, manages to persuade the ushers to let him back inside. He sees Kenma right outside the ballroom doors, playing his game.

"When'd you get that?" Tetsurou shoves his hands in his pockets. But Kenma's handheld isn't there anymore.

"While you were dancing." Kenma looks up. "Where were you?"

Tetsurou shrugs. "Oikawa had to leave."

"No slow dance for you two?" But Tetsurou puts his hand on Kenma's face to get him to shut up, and feels the hint of a smile at his mouth.

Tetsurou kind of smiles, too.

*

Bokuto ends up destroying his own wedding cake, but Tetsurou still calls it a success because both he and Bokuto had managed to get a piece, so that's okay. He's eating it when Bokuto and Akaashi start towards their car to get to the airport for their honeymoon. Akaashi had told him just a few weeks before where they were going - it's his own wedding present for Bokuto. (Bokuto's for Akaashi was really, really good sex, apparently. Bokuto had told Tetsurou this, too.) Tetsurou had kept his mouth quiet about it since then.

He's on his cab ride back when Bokuto texts him, _AMERICA??!!??!?!!!_ Tetsurou stifles a laugh with his palm. Bokuto and Akaashi are going to have a good time. Never mind that their being married doesn't really mean much, but Akaashi had proposed because he'd liked the sentiment, and Bokuto had accepted because he had, too.

Tetsurou's glad for them. He doesn't think he's a sentimental person, but maybe one day he'll be surprised.

His week goes by without a hitch. It's a little quieter because of the lack of Bokuto and, presumably, no international texting. But Tetsurou can work with that. During the late afternoons he goes to the gym. The days that follow go largely uninterrupted.

At the end of the week, his phone starts a new conversation when he gets a new text. Tetsurou's stomach jumps - in a good way - when Oikawa's name appears on his screen.
    
    
    It's Tooru~ n_n Are you busy this weekend, or do you want to hang out again?  
    
      
    
    
    
    
    Don't tell me you want us to go to the clubs.
    
    
      
    
    I was thinking something a little more refined.
    
    
      
    
    Ah, you're a refined person now? Funny ㅋㅋㅋ

 

But Oikawa suggests for them to go to lunch together on Saturday, and Tetsurou agrees. It's strange, picking up conversation with Oikawa again. Tetsurou wonders if he'll bring up being his boyfriend at some point.

He decides that if Oikawa won't, he will.

When he wakes up on Saturday morning, he finds himself a little impatient for noon to come. Oikawa's apparently busy until then, so Tetsurou does his usual morning routine, which consists of sleeping some more. When eleven thirty rolls around, he wakes up again, throws on some clothes - decides against his first outfit choice, goes with a second - washes up, and then heads out the door.

He brings his phone, too. _I'm on my way_ , he types, and then presses send.

Tetsurou whistles as he walks to the restaurant, pacing himself. It's probably for the better, because he and Oikawa both arrive outside of the door at the same time. Tetsurou laughs when he sees him.

"You don't look like you've changed," he says.

Oikawa grins. "Usually when people say that to me, it's an insult," he says. "But I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was meant to be a compliment." Tetsurou follows him inside.

They sit at a table for two together. Tetsurou slides in across from him. After ordering drinks - Oikawa goes nonalcoholic, so Tetsurou does, too - Oikawa asks, "How's your week been?'

Tetsurou had expected something more flirty. But Oikawa just peers at him over the menu.

They talk about their week, and then the server comes by to take their orders. Once they've handed their menus back, Oikawa puts his hands in his lap.

Tetsurou says, "I would've expected to hear from you sooner."

"I could say the same," says Oikawa. He takes a sip of his drink.

"Well we're not here just as friends, I'd assume," says Tetsurou. "Considering we ended up having sex the two times we already ran into each other."

"This isn't running into each other, though," Oikawa points out. "Though. I suppose you dragging me to your friend's wedding wasn't, either."

"I'm terrible at being romantic," says Tetsurou, and Oikawa laughs.

"Never had a great hand in it, myself. But I can see if I can steal those flowers back from Tobio-chan and give them to you."

Tetsurou laughs, too. He takes a drink.

Oikawa watches him, "You know we both enjoyed me pretending to be your boyfriend," he says.

Tetsurou puts his cup down and fake gasps. "We were _pretending_?"

"I have every right to throw my drink at you," says Oikawa, but he's grinning.

Their food comes, right as they're both about to throw their water at each other. Their waiter looks at them oddly, but they put their glasses down and still their faces. As soon as their waiter leaves, Tetsurou chucks a piece of his food at Oikawa.

"I win," he says smugly.

"You," says Oikawa, picking up his chopsticks, "do not win."

He tries so hard to get his food into Tetsurou's mouth, which isn't a particularly easy task when he's reaching across the table and Tetsurou is stretching his neck back as far as he can. Oikawa actually ends up standing on his chair, calling, "I need to return the favor for you last weekend!" and Tetsurou hollers, "You really don't have to!" He's not so much adverse to it as he's enjoying Oikawa struggling to reach him. He ends up with most of his body under the table, nose and eyes barely the only parts of his body poking out. Oikawa is starting to climb onto the table.

They end up getting kicked out and paying, which is only fair. Tetsurou feels like he's eaten enough, but Oikawa whines, "I wasn't even halfway done," as they make their way out.

Tetsurou says, "You can come to mine if you want."

"Really." Oikawa glances at him. A smirk flits across his face.

"Yes," says Tetsurou. "To eat."

"I hope I'm eating more than just food," says Oikawa. "Or. I can eat all your food. However you want this euphemism to go."

"Hm, what euphemism."

"You know exactly what euphemism." Oikawa keeps pace when Tetsurou quickens, a little. "Besides, I'm sure you'll be eating plenty, too. Especially since you need to pay me back for last weekend."

"Ah, right," says Tetsurou. "You were very generous then."

"Well?" Oikawa sticks his hand out. "Shall we?"

Tetsurou doesn't take his hand, just starts running up ahead. Oikawa shouts when he follows him, but only because Tetsurou's too fast and Oikawa doesn't even know what direction they need to go in, anyway. He catches him when Tetsurou's in his apartment lobby, presses close to him and says, "But I am really hungry."

"Literally, or sexually?" Tetsurou asks.

Oikawa seems to consider it. Then he says, "I think my literal hunger can wait," and as soon as the elevator door opens, Tetsurou pulls him into an aggressive kiss.

They get to Tetsurou's apartment, making out like before, except now it's the day and neither of them are drunk and they start taking off their clothes right away. Tetsurou murmurs, "Bathroom?" and Oikawa says, "Go ahead," and Tetsurou shakes his head, says, "I meant a shower."

"You could've just said that," Oikawa says against his lips. Tetsurou kisses him again.

He pulls Oikawa into his bathroom, a mess of arms and hands and mouths. Once they're in the shower, he reaches behind Oikawa to turn it on, arm brushing against Oikawa's thigh. And when he stands up again, Oikawa just stares at him, the way that the water drips down Tetsurou's face. He pulls him into a kiss, and Tetsurou lets him, because he knows - underneath this, their chests pressed so close together, that Tetsurou can feel Oikawa's heartbeat tight against his own - that Oikawa's glad to be here, that Tetsurou wouldn't want to be anywhere else, than the widest space that's them.

**Author's Note:**

>  **anonymous asked: so!! i have to know!! [...] in Good Stead, can you see oikawa and kuroo staying together in the long run?**
> 
> What I see happening is that they keep meeting up to hang out (and bang ;)) but then it turns into like, half the time it’s sex, half the time it’s just to be around each other and enjoy each other’s company.
> 
> Then one day Kuroo sits up from the couch where he’s reading a book (Oikawa is on his laptop on the ground.)
> 
> “Holy shit,” Kuroo says. “We’ve been dating for four months.”
> 
> Oikawa looks up at him in thought. 
> 
> After a moment, he says, “… it has been four months, hasn’t it?”
> 
> “We never even talked about it,” says Kuroo, putting his book down. “I never asked you to be my boyfriend!”
> 
> Oikawa rolls his eyes. “Well you don’t _need_ to, but if you want to–”
> 
> Kuroo’s ignoring him, already on his way to his knees on the ground. “Oikawa Tooru,” he says, elbows propped up on one knee and holding his hands out. Oikawa is staring into his palms and looking like he’s trying not to laugh. “Will you be my boyfriend?” 
> 
> “What are you supposed to be holding?” Oikawa asks, snickering.
> 
> “A ring! This is how people propose, right, and I’m giving an imaginary ring to you–”
> 
> “Give me a blowjob and I’ll accept,” says Oikawa. 
> 
> Kuroo puts both knees on the ground and leans over. “Fair enough.”
> 
> … And then they’re just together for an embarrassingly long amount of time and when Bokuto and Akaashi come back from America, they demand to take Oikawa out along with Kuroo for a double date. They both end up liking Oikawa a lot and Kuroo is too pleased with himself but Oikawa is relieved that his friends like him beyond the wedding and they are happy together :))


End file.
